


a kiss for one, a kiss for two

by draagonfly



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Fck there is just so much sin here, M/M, Might be too close to incest for comfort for some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draagonfly/pseuds/draagonfly
Summary: Neil kisses Andrew, and then Aaron, and then Andrew again (with some other things in between).





	a kiss for one, a kiss for two

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how the last twindreil turned into porn with feelings  
> Lmao

Neil looked so pretty on his knees like this, Andrew thought. It was always an erotic sight when Neil would drop down so eagerly, like he'd been waiting for the taste of Andrew's skin all his life. Andrew liked the way his head bobbed between his legs, how his eyes closed as he lost himself in the motions. He liked the feeling of Neil's tongue swirling and pressing against him, of the heat and wetness that felt like a fever crawling up to consume him. His memory being as it was, he thought he could imagine those feelings with perfect clarity as he watched Neil go down on his brother.

From this angle he could see the way Neil's cheeks hollowed out and how his eyelashes fluttered against them. He watched a line of saliva dripping out the corner of his mouth and thought about how much he wanted to reach out and wipe it away. He didn't realize he was acting on that want until he was already holding Neil's chin and swiping his thumb along his bottom lip even as it was still wrapped around his twin. Surprised, Neil opened his eyes and slid off Aaron's dick with a wet pop. He licked his lips and smiled up at Andrew."Your turn?"

Andrew considered, captivated by the sheen of saliva making Neil's lips reflect the low light of the lamp behind them. How tempting it was, to let Neil turn his attentions his way, to slide his fingers in Neil's hair and pull him close where Andrew wanted him most.

"No," he decided, stepping back and nodding back towards Aaron. "Keep going." Neil smiled again, that stupidly attractive smile where his eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Okay,” he agreed easily. And he did, turning back to Aaron and taking all of him into his mouth again in one quick motion. Aaron made an appreciative noise, but they had been doing this often enough for Andrew to be able to block it out. What he couldn't ignore were Aaron's hands tangling in Neil's hair, messing up the already unruly curls even more. Neil had the most awful bed hair. Andrew hated that he liked it.

He crouched next to Neil and palmed himself in his jeans while Neil licked up and down Aaron's dick. Again, he ran his thumb across across Neil's lip, feeling how it curved and stretched around his twin. Neil hummed and Aaron’s hands tightened in his hair.

“Neil,” Andrew said, grasping his chin. Neil pulled off and didn't have time to wipe his mouth before Andrew was kissing him. His lips were wet with saliva and precum and Andrew could taste his brother on his tongue, but he kissed back with so much want that Andrew couldn't focus on anything apart from the perfect way their mouths fit together.  _ I want to do this forever _ , he thought, and immediately pulled himself away, trying to distance himself from such a dangerous thought by putting space between himself and the source of it.

Andrew stood then, keeping one hand on Neil's cheek and using the other to pull himself out of his jeans. Neil tracked the movements with his eyes, flicking between Andrew’s careful hand and Aaron’s more impatient strokes. Squeezing Neil's chin gently, he brought his attention again back to Andrew. Then he let go as Neil leaned forward and wrapped his lips around him.

Not even Andrew’s perfect memory could do justice to the slide of Neil's tongue over and around him. As always, he was careful not to touch with his hands, letting Andrew direct him with fingers in his hair and against his cheek, giving over control willingly. 

“Fuck,” Aaron whispered, and it was only then Andrew realized his eyes had closed. He opened them and saw Neil glancing to the left and raising his hand to stroke Aaron, pausing only a moment to time his strokes with his hand to those of his tongue. He watched Neil's skilled hand working at his twin and felt Neil's skilled mouth working at him and slowly the pleasure built in his gut.

Aaron clutched at the desk behind him turning his knuckles white, and bit at his lip, and Andrew felt himself reaching that same point, and quickly. He looked down at Neil, stroked his fingers across the scars and took a stuttering breath."Yes or no?"

This was also not a new development, and Neil knew what he was asking for. He let Andrew tangle his fingers in his hair and slid slowly, so slowly, off of Andrew. He replaced his mouth with his other hand, stroking both twins at the same time, doing his best to work them in the ways they both preferred.

"Yes," he whispered, and Andrew let himself go. He fought to keep his eyes open while he came over Neil's face, white lines falling across his cheeks, his nose, dripping down his chin and onto his chest. Bare seconds later Aaron grunted and Andrew watched as more lines joined the first, mixing until Andrew couldn't tell which were his and which were Aaron’s. Not that it mattered either way; Neil had his mouth open, greedily licking at whatever his tongue could reach, eyes closed and lips turned up in a smile. He swiped his thumb over his cheek, and sucked the cum from his fingers in the filthiest display Andrew had ever seen. He wondered if Neil knew how erotic he looked, kneeling at their feet, face covered in fresh cum, licking clean whatever he could reach.

While Andrew was drinking in the sight of Neil on his knees, Aaron crouched down and pressed a kiss to Neil's lips, slow and appreciative. After a lingering moment he stood and left the room, to clean himself up and hopefully get a washcloth for Neil. He closed the door on his way out, but Andrew was barely paying attention. His gaze was only for Neil, looking up at him with big blue eyes filled with that emotion Andrew still refused to name.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, like Andrew’s answer could be anything but “yes”.

He crouched again and their lips met for the second time that night, just as bitter tasting as the first time. Andrew thought again:  _ I want to do this forever. _ This time he didn't pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this while drunk at 2 am, please please tell me if I missed an important tag or something, anything  
> Also please talk to me about twindreil


End file.
